‘A loathing day of birth of a loathed child'
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: There are 562 days in a year, of of these days will be the most horrible, painful days of his life the moement he saw pained him till on the day of his birthday. oneshot, fluffly feel.


'A loathing day of birth of a loathed child...you will always be hated' that is what they all kept reminding me. Oh, how many times I have heard this remarks from people, 'go die monster', 'you don't deserve to live', 'such an ugly face to see in the morning'. People threw remarks before, now they throw stones but only on this specific day- **THE **most despised day of the 365 days, my birthday.

Every one of those 365 days, I have placed a cover on my face hiding my true feelings, my true self from everyone around me, especially him. No matter how much I love him, my feeling will not expose. I know I will never be the person to stand beside him to grasp his hand into mine, to touch him, feel him, to look him in the eye and whisper three quiet words into his ear. I am sinned that has been born, brought into this sanitized place, along with him as in appearance of an angle and me as a devil.

Even though today was a day off, I wanted to see him; just a little peek would not hurt, just seeing it as a birthday present to myself I made my way down to the meeting place on the bridge. I didn't want to use any energy, so I walked at my very best trying to dodge stones, shoes and god knows what being thrown at me. Some of the objects came in too fast hitting my head, trickling fresh blood, which made me run for it before torches, and pitch forks came flying at me.

When I reached near the bridge, I wiped my wound with my sleeve, causing blood that was trickling to slow down. When I reached the bridge only to see the female I envied hooked onto his neck, with her lips attached to his. My mind became blank, my heart shattered into a million pieces but not that it matters, and I knew he would crack his hard-to-get shell someday...but not today.

Even though my mind went blank, my body moved back cracking a twig under my feet driving their attention toward me ending their kiss. The widened charcoal eyes pierced into my flesh making me bleed, "sorry" I said in a dimmed voice, as a tear trickled down my cheek before making a run for it. The last thing I heard was his smooth calming voice burn into my memory calling my name, "Naruto!"

I ran and ran as fast as I could, tears flowing of sadness and hurt not from the wound that had healed but from my heart, allowing me to drop finally my broken mask. What could have possibly gone wrong?

As the raindrops fell onto my face, I looked up at the sky with grey clouds, blocking the beautiful sun- how ironic just like Sasuke and I. I looked around to see people running towards the shelter to shield them from the rain.

A sad smile sprung across my face, 'ah' I thought 'rain is my shelter'. Shielding me from the embarrassment, I would have caused if people saw my crying face. Then my mind went back on him, what would have he said if he saw me crying?

I started walking towards my empty home when the arm grabbed my hand. The sparking feeling came from only one person,

"Sasuke?" I whispered, loud enough so that he could hear it, quiet enough so that no one else could.

"Naruto, are you ok?" his voice was enough to melt my insides, but then again sad memory of that kiss came back, sadly he could never be mine. A quick as possible I tried to regain my composure,

"Yea. Why?" Tears flowing covered by rain as I tried to bit back my whimpers. My body felt numb, my heart was numb and so was my brain. I knew I had to get out of this place before I completely break down in front of him, before Sasuke could say anything; I turned with my head facing the ground.

"I wish for you the world's happiness." The silly grin was back on my face, hand extended out waiting for him to grab it…but it never happened. He stood still staring, thinking perhaps I was a fool and no one needs a fool's blessing. The silly grin wore out, followed by the sad smile plastered on my face with the tears still flowing but he could not tell it was still poring.

I drew my hand back, gave a small bow and walked out, missing the sad expression that fell on Sasuke's face. I walked without looking back once, all the way, until my home drenched with water and tears.

Too tired to dry off I went to my bed and lay without covering my shivering body until sleep caught me. Perhaps I was going to sleep forever and never wake up, it's not like anyone will wait for me but I will keep my word and disappear from his happiness, his and Sakura's.

As the heavy eyelids fell, an un-noticed figure came into the room, **"Happy 17****th**** Birthday, my love- you are my happiness"**

**A/N: I wonder who it was, just an angst but slight romance of the most fav pairing naruto/sasuke, please read and review.**


End file.
